The Lady
by Violet Awesome Tales
Summary: The new princess Eadlyn isn't sure about everything until she meets the men. Will she choose old over new?


**I do not own the selection, this is now based off of the new book coming out next year, ****The Heir****.**

In my mother's eyes, I was perfect. She told me I looked a lot like her. She said that I'm pretty. I don't believe these things. To me, nobody is perfect. My father grew up in the castle will my mother was a 5, when they still had castes. I'm not that perfect little girl that she thought I was. I always was sneaking out, into their special place, the garden.

I'm almost nineteen, being older than my twin brother by a seven minutes, I get a selection, yay? My dad tells it'll be fine but, I'm the first princess to have a selection. Like always, I'm going into the gardens to calm down about this whole selection thing. It's almost April, me and my brothers birthday. Ahren and I are having a huge party sadly. Can't we have small ones like my mother did before this?

"Come on Eadlyn! Mom and dad are waiting for us!" Ahren likes this, huge parties together. I hate them. There are so many strangers, I can't talk to the maids or as I like calling them, MY FRIENDS! Ahren finally drags me down the stairs for the party, but when we get down there, the party looks small. Ahren is looking upset will I run to my parents hugging them tightly.

"We aren't even at the party yet so calm down." The party is bigger than usual, but with everything I love. In the corner, there's a chocolate fountain, my favorite fruits, veggie trays, etc. It looks as if my friends did this party! My mother smiles at my while I'm having the best time of my life! Then the party ended. I wish it never did because shockingly, it was fun!

"Welcome to the Report! Today, we are announcing the lucky men for the Selection! Eadlyn, come on up!" My mother had a different host for the report, his name was Gavril. I have a different host, they got rid of the other one after we found out that he was a northern rebel, though they helped us with getting rid of some of the southern rebels, he betrayed us all, so did Kriss though...but we have a new host now. "So Eadlyn, are you excited for your selection?" I really wanted to say no but, I couldn't break their hearts, by that I mean the country.

"Of course, John. I'm ready to find someone special like my father did with my mother. My father made the correct choice!"

"Well that is just perfect! Now, to read the selected men!

1. Bryan Ambers from Kent  
>2. James Woodwork from Angeles<br>3. Elijah Ledger from Carolina  
>4. Nicholas Charles from Waverly<br>5. Evan Marshall from Hansport  
>6. Benny Raven from Zuni<br>7. Gene Daniel from Paloma

I started looking at their pictures after that. A few were pretty handsome, but I think my mom went for personality to because there were a few uglies in their, maybe when I meet them, they won't be that bad. After the Report ended, I went up to my bedroom to look at the forms. I think a few thought they had bragging rights because they also had a lot of money. I skipped James and Elijah's because I knew for so long. But I also wondered why they would enter, Elijah would be a two, James would be a six. I would under stand James but not Elijah. Some people are like my mother and would enter just for food and money.

"Eadlyn, are you almost ready? We're having our last dinner as a family before the men start eating with us!" My hair wasn't done yet. "Eadlyn, I'm coming in there." My mom just came in and started fixing my hair. "Are you excited? I know that it's different because you're the princess to have a selection but, I want the first girl brought in for 3 generations to have a nice way to find love like your father did."

"I don't think that I'm ready for this, I mean yes, this is big but, I'm the first princess to do this, ever."

"Honey, we wanted our first girl to have it. You'll do just fine." When she finished, we went downstairs for dinner. We had spaghetti with garlic bread for dinner because its my favorite. I was the last one in there so when I went out, in the windows it was very dark. I walked up the stairs and on the second floor, somebody was at the window and I heard sobbing. I walked up to them and asked if they were okay. As he turned around, I knew the sobbing was his. I barely saw his face but I saw scars. I realized that I accidently put him in the ugly pile because of it. A few had scars so I didn't know which it was.

Until maybe 1 in the morning I talked to him and he told me a few personal things. I walked him back to his room and then before he went in, he kissed me on the cheek. Either he wanted to or, Silvia said that the men should. Either way, it was touching, I've never been in love before so this is perfect. Tomorrow when I officially meet him, I'll try and talk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, so how did you like the first chapter? So, I need boys names so I can have her talk to them in the next chapter. Just private message me and when I get 28, I will get in them in the story and put it here for who said it. On every chapter, I will always put a question involving the part of it. So here it is: Why do think James and Elijah joined?<strong>


End file.
